Draco's Companion
by FanoraJane
Summary: Another "What If"... Five year old Harry meets up with Draco and Draco decides to keep him. A.N.- I'm not a good writer, I'm just putting this up in the hopes that someone will adopt it and make it what it should be.
1. Default Chapter

**Draco's Companion**

Harry Potter was a very excited five-year old. Though his aunt and uncle usually didn't take him with them on family trips, this time they had been forced, through an act of fate, to take him on vacation with them to the seashore.

Though Harry didn't get to play on the waterslides like his cousin, Dudley, he had a lovely time walking on the beach by himself. The only problem was that he sometimes went too far and forgot the time.

On one such occasion, when Harry had been watching the ocean and not paying attention to where he was going he looked up suddenly to find that the beach was devoid of people, save for one other boy with the palest hair and skin that Harry had ever seen. "What are you ding here", the boy demanded, "muggles shouldn't be able to get through the wards."

"I don't know" Harry answered, "I think I'm lost." "Never mind" said the pale boy, "I was bored anyway. You will play with me, I'm Draco." "I'm Harry".

The two boys play for hours, and by the time Draco's father cam, Draco had become very attached to Harry . Before Draco's father, Lucius, could demand an explanation for Harry's presence, Draco looked up at his father with puppy dog eyes, "Please Father can I have this muggle?", he begged, "I want him more even then a new broom and I promise to take care of him, please".

Lucius, who had never yet been able to refuse his son anything, caved under the power of his son's beautiful silver eyes. "Very well" he said "you may keep him, what will you call him?" "Aneas" Draco replied excitedly.

Draco grabbed, a bemused but willing, Aneas/Harry's hand and began dragging him towards the Malfoy beach house, talking a mile a minute. "You'll sleep in my bed and we can play with my toys and I wont share you with anyone and you'll be my best friend…"

Later that night when the boys were in bed, Draco said to Aneas/Harry, "You'll stay with me forever, and never leave me." "Don't I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle?" Aneas/Harry asked. "No, you're mine now, Aneas, and I love you" and with that Draco fell asleep.

The next day Harry pointed the Dursley's out to Lucius who obliviated them, making them think that Harry had drowned at sea and no one was the wiser.

**Ch. 2**

5 years later

At eleven Draco was poised, he was a true Malfoy who masked his emotions all the time… well except in matters that had anything to do with his beloved Aneas.

At this moment the Malfoys and Aneas were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Draco's Hogwarts letter to come. Draco is anxiously questioning his father, "Are you sure that there's no way to bring Aneas to Hogwarts, what if he just stayed in my room and I didn't bring him to classes?"

"I'm sorry Draco," his father replied, "but its just not possible. You'll see him on breaks." "I won't go without him." Draco declared, gearing himself up for what promised to be a huge hissy fit.

"Its alright Draco" Aneas said in an attempt to pacify Draco, "we'll write and perhaps I can visit you on the weekends" Draco drew in breath, about to explain how this simply wouldn't be good enough, when an owl from Hogwarts flew in the window bearing his Hogwarts letter…followed by another.

What could this mean, Lucius wondered. "Perhaps Dumbledore had a note for you and the rest of the school governors." Offered Narcissa, his wife. Lucius reached for the extra note nimbly avoiding the owl's peck while everyone looked on.

As Lucius read the direction on the front of the envelope his face became noticeably paler. "Its addressed to Harry Potter AKA Aneas", Aneas smiled beatifically and turned to a now stunned Draco. "Isn't it wonderful Draco, now I can go with you!"

"You're Harry Potter?" Lucius demanded. "Yes, is that bad?" "Not bad, I suppose, but big." Said Lucius, who had grown to fond of Aneas to turn on him now that he knew Aneas was Harry Potter.

And so it was that the Malfoy family, and as a result most of the pureblood families, left Voldemort's following and the dark side to settle into something a bit closer to grey.

**Ch. 3**

Aneas crossed the portal to platform 9 ¾ two steps behind Draco. Both boys were pushing carts, each piled with luggage and an owl cage. Draco's owl was a brown eagle owl named Aries, while Aneas' was a snowy white owl named Hedwig. The two boys loaded their luggage and got on the train.

They found an empty compartment where they set down their owls and carry-ons. As the train started moving, Draco stood up and said to Aneas, "Let's go mingle, I want to meet the other first years." Aneas agreed and they went out into the corridor.

The first compartment they came to was inhabited by a red-haired boy and a short, studious girl who were talking about a toad named Trevor. "Are you first years as well?", Draco enquired in a lofty tone.

At their nods Draco lifted his chin and demanded, "Well, what are your names then?" The girl started to introduce herself, but was interrupted by the red-head, "Don't bother, he's obviously a Malfoy, nasty dark wizards the lot of them!" "Oh", Draco sneered "well it's easy to tell who you are, red hair and shabby clothes, you must be a Weasley."

Weasley stood up and stomped over to Draco red-faced and clench fisted. "Say that again, you little ponce!" he challenged. When Draco simply yawned and sneered at him Weasley turned to Aneas.

"Who's your lackey? How much do you have to pay him to hang out with you?" "You leave him out of this, Weasley" Draco nearly growled. "Oh, protective are we?" Weasley sneered and shoved Aneas as hard as he could.

Draco caught Aneas before he hit the floor and in the next instant he was on Weasley, punching and biting like a boy possessed. Aneas rushed over to them and pulled him off. "It's alright Draco, I'm not hurt." Draco scoffed, but didn't go back to punching Weasley.

Aneas turned to Weasley and asked if he was alright while checking the boy for injuries. "Get off me, you piece of slime" Weasley shouted shamefacedly. Draco lunged at him, but Aneas caught him and said, "Let's just go back to our compartment, O.K.?"

Back at the compartment Draco was still seething so Aneas drew Draco's head into his lap and began petting his hair, which always calmed Draco down.

**INTERLUDE/FLASHBACK (Draco and Harry are 8 years old)**

Draco knew that the Malfoys had enemies. He even knew that those enemies would be pleased to be able to hurt him, but never in his wildest dreams had he considered that they might want to hurt his sweet, innocent Aneas. Which was why he was still in shock two hours after leaping at the man who was portkeying away with his Aneas.

Two hours of being forced to watch as the man who called himself Septimus Sloane raped and tortured his sweet Aneas, who loved everyone and loved Draco most of all.

Two very long hours before the boys were rescued from their separate tortures. Two hours that Aneas did his best to forget, but which Draco often remembered, always accompanying the memory with the words "Never Again".

………………………………………………………………………………..

It goes on like that with Possesive! Draco and Sweet! Nonconfrontational! Harry, so somebody please adopt this fic/bunny. Please Please Please Please

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please

A/N This story has been adopted by Founderschild1


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone who cares at all is hereby officially referred to the story of the same name by FoundersChild1 if they want to read more.

lyl,

FanoraJane


End file.
